Immortality Necklace
The Immortality Necklace was an amulet that debuted in Kavra's THE QUEEN series. This is basically a necklace that prevents the wielder from dying and heals them from severe injuries. if they are killed, they will be revived by the necklace. Appearance The necklace consists of a diamond shaped gem that is surrounded in a silver lining. The gem is connected to a silver thread, and between that connection there are two little stars. From both sides of the thread, there are crescent moons and the stars. The gem glows while the necklace is in effect, and various whispers can be heard. It is unknown whose whispers are, but it may be revealed in BACON'S ADVENTURE. Story The necklace appeared for the first time in THE QUEEN -Part 2. The Red Dress Girl received it as gift on the feast after the marriage. According to the King, his mother was the last necklace wielder. He told his new wife that "an old hag" (possibly the Wild Witch) spread stories about it having the unidentified magical powers. The effects are seen in the next part, after all people murdered by the new queen spawn. Sia tosses hers boombox at her, and they all leave. Before the guards decide what to do, the queen is seen with a big bruise on her forehead and looking at one of them. The whispers become audible when she is laying on her bed, unconscious. Soon after the scene, she wakes up and the bruise is gone like nothing happened. In THE QUEEN -Part 5,'' ''Sia and Crybaby enter the room that the queen and the Blue Boy are in, under guise of being the guards. Soon afterwards, Crybaby decapitates her with a pitchfork. However, since the queen wore the necklace, she Cackles wickedly with her head on pitchfork, before respawning on her body. One part later, the mere means of the necklace were discovered, after the queen experienced the effects. In the next part, when she stabbed the Snow Queen with the Ice Dagger, she was under the levitation push-away by the Snow Queen, and the necklace was in the effects again. The Immortality Necklace's final appearance was in the final part of the series, somewhere before the happy ending at the feast. Noob was satisfied by Red Dress Girl's decision, asking her is she happy, but, on his surprise, seems that she doesn't know what it feels like anymore. Terrified, he understands that, in effect, the necklace is feeding off of the wielder's emotions. Soon after this, Noob removes her necklace, but something happens: the Red Dress Girl recalls the times when the necklace healed her. The injuries are coming back and she would die if Bacon didn't ban hammered it, ending it's effect. Trivia * Only two people were known to be the wielders of the necklace: the Red Dress Girl and the King's mother. If there were more wielders, seems that their voices are the whispers when it takes effect. However, if more magicians were involved in the necklace creation, the voices can possibly be theirs. * Seems that if RDG (Red Dress Girl) had the necklace when she attempted to commit suicide (after confronting Bianca) and managed to commit it, the effects would be found out much earlier. * The Red Clown and an Unknown Old Hag (possibly the Wild Witch) were the only one who knew what the Immortality Necklace is. * Seems that it made sense when RDG was feeling sad when she was angry after Noob was thrown in dungeon. * When the strong enough force destroys the necklace effects completely, the ruby turns black. Category:Stuffs Category:The items Category:THE QUEEN